<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>爆胎 by Blueeee7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479160">爆胎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeee7/pseuds/Blueeee7'>Blueeee7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SNH48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeee7/pseuds/Blueeee7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>爆胎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>『生活素材』<br/> 丰富多彩(并不)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   莫寒无论如何也想不到这小破车会在半路罢工。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   小破车是戴萌三姨家的借来的吱吱呀呀历经了几年风霜的小三轮，并不是豪华敞篷的，车内高端大气上档次的大花座椅还是深受广大乡亲们喜爱，所以家家户户基本都有这种乡村小车。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   今年莫寒去了戴萌老家过年，北方嗖嗖刮过的风似乎能把人推倒，当然戴萌也有这种想法。于是乎借着感受乡村生活的美名，把莫寒哄来了自己的家乡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “戴个围巾吧，县城里面还好你用不到，但乡下你就不一定了，房子都是自己家建的难免零零散散的能让风随意穿过。”戴萌找出一条足够长的围巾围在莫寒脖子上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   驾驶着乡村豪华跑车，戴萌带着莫寒拜访村内的二姨家。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   乡村的道路自是不好走的，刚开出县城就感受到了土路的恶意，使劲向上颠着。莫寒坐在后排，一个不留神，脑袋磕到了小车的顶部，一个塑料块正好在那，不禁痛呼一声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “怎么了？没撞疼吧？要不我稍微慢点开。”说着就放慢车速，上下颠动的幅度自然也小了些。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “没事，你开快点也行，我多注意点就行了。”莫寒揉着脑袋。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   路过一个村子，噗嗤一声，戴萌感觉车向右倾斜，紧接着便是车子缓慢的挪动。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   戴萌心觉不妙，连忙停下车下去查看。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   果然，小三轮的右后轮瘪了下去，蔫蔫的搭在地上，戴萌顿时觉得头大了起来。看看周围，虽说是在一个村子里但是人生地不熟的自己也没办法做什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   再说了谁知道这里的人好不好相处，万一碰上一个欺负你从外地回来的小年轻那可怎么办。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   戴萌掏出电话，拨给大概离这不远的即将拜访的二姨，接到求救电话的二姨瞬间答复并带着二姨夫飞奔过来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   莫寒下了车，四处张望着，走进对面一户人家，家里只有一个老爷爷，坐在客厅的小椅子上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “不好意思打扰您一下，请问您这里有扳手千斤顶什么的吗？我们的车胎爆了，想换上备胎。”老爷子看似闭目养神睡觉实则直接答应了莫寒，起身去另一个房间翻找着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   不一会该用的东西都拿齐了，戴萌看着三缺一的轮胎呼唤着“莫莫少一个啊怎么开”。“自己去看车后边挂着的是什么。”一个小小的备胎被锁在车尾。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   戴萌电话召唤的二姨来了，二姨夫首当其冲拿起工具就先处理那个废掉的轮胎。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   二姨在旁边和莫寒闲聊了起来，“小莫啊，你们什么时候回来的呢？”“嗯…二十号吧。”“来俺这乡下可没什么好玩的，一群孩子在院子里放鞭炮，你要是觉得没事做就也去看看呗。来这不用客气，想干嘛就干嘛。”“嗯好。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   手很快，修的也快。不一会儿小三轮又启动向目的地继续前进。这次莫寒坐在前排，和戴萌一起。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “大冬天的幸好有个这个车子，不然开敞篷的怕是要冻死了。”戴萌左手悄悄向下放，握住莫寒的手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “说是这么说，可你手还是很冷。”莫寒两只手分开，将戴萌的冷狼爪包裹在手心。戴萌朝着她不坏好意的笑了几声，贴近她耳边说了几句话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   说完的下场自是左边的某位小脸红了个透，右边三心二意开车的人耳朵能往下滴血，看来自己也不好受。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   戴萌洗漱完坐在外面，看着几个小孩快半夜了还不睡觉，满院子的跑，一会放个烟花，一会丢个鞭炮，那鞭炮又是特别响的，直震得耳朵疼。又走进了房间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   莫寒趴在床上，披散的头发落在枕头上，侧面正好盖住了脸。面前放着的手机底下压了本书。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “莫大才女怎么在看书的时候玩手机呢，不能三心二意的，会带坏小朋友的。”戴萌坏笑着掀开被窝爬上床。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “戴萌把你的手脚给我拿开！冻死我了！”“小冷一点儿也不冷啊，反而还热乎乎的，你就给我暖暖呗。”说罢戴萌又把手贴到莫寒的腰上。“嘶。”莫寒瞪圆了眼睛看着她，却也没继续往下说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   半夜，迷迷糊糊醒来的莫寒觉得身上被压的紧紧的，侧身一看戴萌一只手一只脚像八爪鱼似的攀在自己身上。刚准备推开一点，八爪鱼的触手反而搂的更紧，甚至缓缓伸进衣服，嘴里一直嘟囔着“寒寒不要走。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   莫寒脸红了，心里想着要是睡的死死的这人在往上伸点就剁了她的狼爪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   消停了一会，莫寒感觉身边人的体温越来越热，靠在自己肩上的头有种烫颈的感觉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   伸手一摸，“额头有点烫啊，不会是发烧了吧。脸还红红的。”莫寒慌忙把她搭在自己身上的手拿开，下床直径走向洗手间找了一块热毛巾敷在戴萌头上，看着她平稳的气息，不一会儿也睡着了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “呼…简直太…哎莫莫我脸上怎么有块毛巾？”醒来的戴萌揭开毛巾问躺在自己怀里的人，“你昨天晚上好像有点发烧，我看你身上挺烫的给你敷敷。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “我这么健康怎么可能生病。”莫寒从被子里伸手一摸，貌似是没生病啊。“那你昨天身上烫的什么样的你又不知道，差点我就烤个红薯吃宵夜了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “嘿嘿嘿，没事不就行了吗。话说今天该回家了吧。”戴萌对自己昨天的状况在心里猜出了八九分。“是该走了，麻烦别人总不好。早上跟他们说一声就回家吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “莫莫你说这路一点也没变，一会儿不会又颠的爆胎了吧。”“瞎说什么，被困在这里咱们都走不了。我还想回家睡个好觉，昨天真是被你搞的没睡好。”“噢？你是在暗示我什么吗，我昨天可是乖乖睡觉了哎。”想起自己梦境内容的戴萌开始调戏莫寒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “不是暗示，是明示。”莫寒笑着拍拍前面立着的狼头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   听到这话的戴萌仿佛被雷击中了脑袋，狠狠拧动小三轮的把手，加速往家赶。梦里莫寒的样子又浮在自己眼前。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   沙发上微张的长腿，洗完澡后湿润的发梢，飘进自己鼻腔内的清香顺带一个有意将她拉到自己身上让她肆虐一番的莫寒，一整晚戴萌那叫一个面红耳赤温度高。醒来才发现一切都只是个梦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   不幸的是，小破车在车棚前熄火了，戴萌捣鼓了半天也没有用。性子急了索性直接一甩，拉开后座的门抱起莫寒向家里冲。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   冬日阳光很晒，照的人身子上是暖洋洋的，房间里的温度被某种火焰灼着也并不低。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   被抱在怀里的人猛的又被抛上床，微微耳红的狼开始在衣服上横行霸道，扯了那件扒开这件。却在面前人彻底袒露时转变态度。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   戴萌轻轻吻着身下人，从脸颊到小腹，似春日冰雪融化的小溪缓缓往远处流淌，莫寒承着温柔的吻，像初春的枝条，颤抖着抽出一点点的枝芽，随着不断向下的溪水缓慢生长。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   得到了充分滋润之后，戴萌开始慢慢配合莫寒的身体变化，难以忍受的扭动的身躯开始盛情邀请着探索者到来，又一阵湿润的亲吻落在莫寒胸口，挑拨着敏感部位。一会是轻柔缓和，一会是狂野纠缠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   手渐渐向下探去，在秘密花园处寻找着入口。食指和中指轻抚两侧，趁莫寒一阵恍惚，闯进花园，开始肆意走动，缓行接着又是驰骋。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “嗯…不行了…”莫寒颤抖着喘息，“这么快怎么行？”戴萌轻笑着放缓手上动作，“你还记得那天说的话吗？”“嗯…嗯？”“手势定什么啊？”戴萌开始调戏眼前恍惚的兔子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “嗯…真的不要了…”随着小腹一阵剧烈的抖动，莫寒用着糯糯的声音叫着戴萌“抱抱我…再抱一会儿”戴萌笑了，笑她的可爱，“好，抱着就不松开了”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   其实白天也可以做很多想做的事的。戴萌一直这么想，也确实这么做了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>